


谁家的小奶猫成精了？

by LZfourteen



Category: it isn't the first work for a fandom
Genre: F/M, 奶猫成精, 玩具, 自慰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LZfourteen/pseuds/LZfourteen
Relationships: 主人, 小奶猫
Kudos: 8





	谁家的小奶猫成精了？

内容口味较重，涉及宠物，自慰 ，玩具，要是不喜欢的请您移步。文字都是假的，上升的都是大锤子。

喝得醉醺醺的李鹤东搂着一个姑娘回来了，二话不说就直奔卧室去了。一只小猫溜到他卧室门口，顺着没有关严的门看进去。只见那姑娘跪趴在床上，两只手揪着床单，身后的李鹤东抓着姑娘的腰，大操大合地顶弄着，那姑娘呻吟着，娇喘着，房间里满是啪啪作响的水声。

诶呀呀，这是什么少猫不宜的画面。小猫转身想要离去，那女子的娇喘声却像一只无形的手，把小猫牢牢地抓住。还是只小奶猫，哪里见过这个呢？房间内淫糜的声音仿佛触动了小奶猫的开关，那小猫抓心挠肝地难受。

那两人又变换姿势了，李鹤东大大拉拉仰面躺在床上，那姑娘跪在他的身上，小穴对准了那一根巨物坐了下去。“啊！好大～东哥，好满～，东哥快，操我！快啊！”

不知怎的，小猫也躁动了起来，两条小腿儿不由得夹紧来缓解发情期的不适。

只见李鹤东从床头拿出一根震动棒，抵在两人的交合处，打开开关“呜～呜～”震动开了，两人仿佛触电一般，欲仙欲死

“东哥～那小猫在门口偷看！”那姑娘娇滴滴地说着  
诶呀，偷看做坏事被发现了。蜷缩在窝里的小猫猛地惊醒，才发现又是在做梦。

自从小奶猫上次偷看李鹤东和姑娘做坏事，就老是做春梦，每次醒来，小穴都湿哒哒的

你就是那只成了精的小奶猫，叫十四，看着镜子里的自己:纯白的英短变化成人后像极了青春期发育的英国小女孩，皮肤白皙，金发碧眼，蓝色的双眸顾盼生辉，嘴巴不大，嘴里藏着一颗尖尖的小虎牙，一笑小虎牙就露了出来。若是能藏起身后的尾巴，便可以穿上衣服假扮人了。你打开衣柜拿了一件李鹤东的白衬衣穿了进去，堪堪遮住了下半身，私处若隐若现，好不诱惑。

许是到了发情期，最近总是难受地很，想找一只小公猫，可是听其他小母猫说交配的时候疼的很，可一直发情又实在是不舒服。李鹤东上班去了，偌大的房间里只剩你一只猫

嘿嘿！你也打算干点坏事。拉开床头柜的抽屉，拿出“小玩具”

跳蛋——你模仿着他们交合的动作，打算将跳蛋塞到小穴里面，却是怎么都塞不进去，无意之中还打开了开关“呜呜呜”地震动个不停，跳蛋抵着小穴震动，一下子你仿佛电流穿身一般，猛地颤了一下，“唔！”你轻轻地将跳蛋放在阴蒂上，两条腿一直蹭着震动棒“喵喵”地叫着不大一会小穴就出水了，床单上弄了好大一片水渍

“啊～唔嗯～啊”你不由得开始娇喘“嗯，嗯，啊，啊哈，唔，嗯～”一会便仿佛蚂蚁在你身上的皮肤啃食，酥麻的感觉从阴蒂传遍全身。难怪他们做爱时那样忘情，原来这样刺激，这样舒适。 

不知怎的，小穴出了那么多水，把跳蛋浸湿了，你手上一用力，就塞了进去。别看这跳蛋不大，对你来说却是不小的尺寸，刚一塞进去跳蛋便仿佛长了脚往里边钻，引得浑身一直震颤，你也有些害怕了，害怕拿不出来便伸手指进去，谁知却是把跳蛋又往里推了推。一时间，心理的紧张感让下身愈发敏感

忙了一天回到家的李鹤东很是奇怪，怎么今天回来没见小猫儿跑来迎接自己呢？反而听着卧室里面有人在。脚步愈发靠近卧室，李鹤东只听见有小姑娘在里面喘息着，呻吟着。小姑娘叫得勾人心神，光是听着李鹤东下头便有了些反应。

轻手打开门把手，看到一个金发碧眼的小丫头跪在床上，悄悄走过去，一把揽住小丫头的杨柳细腰

你被人从背后揽着腰一下子就慌了“谁？”猛地转过来“主……主”

“你是谁家小丫头，怎么跑我家来了，还偷穿我衬衫，一点也不乖”说着大手顺着腰肢向下啪地一声打了下屁股，又不重不轻地捏了一下细软的臀肉，却仿佛摸到了——尾巴。这分明就是自家小奶猫的尾巴啊！

“你怎么还有尾巴——你是十四？”李鹤东一脸难以置信，将你从他的怀里转了过来，捏着你的小脸儿打量着

你点点头“主人……我是十四，我是不是吓到主人了”，你说话的声音越来越小，低下头生怕他生气

“小样儿，我什么没见过啊，这还能吓着我。”李鹤东一手捏着你的小脸儿，一手不安分地在臀肉上捏着“不过，这成了精的小奶猫，我还真没见过”说罢在你的脸上狠狠嘬了一口，他的大手从衬衣下摆偷溜进去，摸索着，摸到了湿地不像话的私处“十四，下面怎么这么湿啊？”最后一个字被他拖得无比长。

李鹤东看着怀里的小丫头羞红了脸，愈发喜欢地不行，嘴唇含住小丫头的耳垂，舌头在耳垂上打转，惹得小丫头直哆嗦，直往自己怀里钻。坏主意便来了，他轻启牙关，朝着小猫耳朵咬了一下

“喵——”小丫头吃痛地叫了一声，被主人抱的这样紧，手也不知道该放在哪里，便抓着他胸前的衣服，紧张地抓地有些紧，小爪子有些划破了他的衣服。

隔着布料，你感觉到了他身下的膨大，硌得你有些难受，再加上身体里还有一只跳蛋在作妖，下半身软的不行“主人……主人……难受”

“难受啊，这就让你舒服舒服”，他把你放在床上跪趴着，小穴的风光刚刚好对着他，看着这样逼仄的甬道，李鹤东咽了咽口水，一只手托着你的屁股，一只手解开裤子，身下的巨物迫不及待地跳了出来。

他两根根手指从狭窄的甬道里挤进去，毕竟是只小猫，下面哪里吃过这样的东西。疼地直冒冷汗，下意识地扭回头来朝着他的脖子“啊呜”一口咬了下去

猫科动物有神秘的共通性，每次猫科动物的后进式交配中，交配时的巨大疼痛让雌性总有回头撕咬雄性的冲动，而雄性在此之前咬住雌性的脖子，是为了扼制住雌性，防止自己被雌性回头咬到，更方便及时脱身。也为了防止交配时，磁性的突然反悔 

而在交配完成之后，雄性立马就逃开，来不及跑路的都会被母猫一顿挠打咬。

嘶～”李鹤东倒是不疼，猝不及防地被咬了一下，有些摸不着头脑“十四，你不是小猫儿么？怎么还咬人呢？”

“对不起，主人太大了，十四太疼了，对不起”明明被咬的人是李鹤东，却仿佛受了委屈的是小猫，带着哭腔娇滴滴地说着

小丫头一口一个主人叫着，李鹤东便不在意这咬了一下，手指继续开拓着，感受着小丫头下身的震动，他原以为是小丫头害怕抖成这样，直到摸到了跳蛋，才反应过来，小猫偷吃荤腥了。

“十四不听话啊，怎么偷偷玩这个呢？还咬我一口，不听话！该打！”说着另一只手“啪”地落在小丫头白皙柔软的臀肉上。

这一打可坏了事，让本就敏感的小猫一下子激了，浑身颤了一下，朝着李鹤东的脖子“啊呜”又是一口，血腥味瞬间就充满了口腔

“怎么还咬我？不听话！”说着一只手摁着小丫头的脖子，一只手带着惩罚意味地拍打着小丫头的屁股“让你咬我？你再咬啊！不听话，一点也不乖！”

这几掌将小丫头带上了高潮，小穴冒出了好多水，腿也软地不行根本就跪不住，一下子趴在了床上“主人，我错了，帮我取出来好不好～主人”

小丫头转了过来，紧紧搂着李鹤东的脖子，两条腿缠在他精壮的腰上，伸出舌头舔舔他的喉结“主人最好了，再不取出来，十四就要坏了！”

“小妖精，看你表现！”他两只大手托着小丫头的屁股，生怕小丫头掉下去。

小丫头似是明白了他的意思，对着他的唇吻了下去！伸出灵活的舌头，在他的口腔里探索着，企图去触碰他的舌尖。

李鹤东只觉得小猫奶香的气息扑面而来，温润炽热的唇紧紧压迫着，小猫舌头辗转厮磨寻找出口，企图撬开自己的牙关。真是有些愣怔住了，自己这是被小猫强吻了？等缓过神来，一时竟也挣不脱。

倏地，小丫头两只小手猛地托住李鹤东的后脑，人更贴近了，李鹤东只觉得被个小丫头给控住身体了，这还真是头一遭。

嘴里是小猫奶香奶香的味道，还有他嘴里淡淡的烟味，小猫的唇舌柔韧而极具占有欲。

小丫头表现不错！很快，吻的主动权又回到了李鹤东这里。他一只手托着小丫头，一只手在腰肢上游走，狠狠地一捏，小丫头颤了一下愈发往他的怀里钻，两人在唇舌来往中胸口渐渐发热发烫

时间仿佛静止一般，小丫头只觉激起的莫名的不安与躁动通过双方唇角的银液牵扯泄露出来，耳边李鹤东的呼吸声越来越粗重。

李鹤东修长的手指探进甬道，两根手指在狭窄的阴道里四处捅咕，惹得小丫头一阵阵抽搐，朝着他的肩膀下口“嗯～疼～轻一点！好不好”

他的手指摸索到了系在跳蛋上的绳子，猛地往外一拉便拽了出来，到了小穴口，他偏偏使坏不拉出来

“主人，快拉出来啊，主人～”小丫头趴在他的肩头，被下身的跳蛋进进出出地惹得难受，两条腿在他的腰间蹭着

他猛地把跳蛋往里一推，又咬了小丫头脖子一口，小丫头下身一紧，又小小地高潮了一波“让你咬我！爷可不是好惹的，有仇必报，谁叫你咬我来着！”说着，坏心眼地让跳蛋在小姑娘下面进进出出

李鹤东略带薄茧的手指夹着跳蛋在小丫头阴道上滑动，磨蹭着，小丫头浑身颤抖，想夹紧双腿，奈何抵不过他手劲大，修长的手指带着跳蛋猛地推向更深处，若不是被禁锢在他的怀里小丫头怕是要惊得跳起来了，可是却只得承受着下身火辣辣的疼，以及让自己双腿发软的震动

这下小姑娘只得死死地咬着自己的嘴唇，任着他在下面肆意妄为，如此这样下来，等到李鹤东终于将跳蛋拽了出来的时候，姑娘的嘴唇被咬地滴出了血。

看着小姑娘咬破了唇，可怜见儿的样子，李鹤东也有些舍不得了，想着下头开拓地差不多了，将小姑娘放在床上，自己压在小姑娘身上，轻轻啄了一口“傻猫，多疼啊”

小丫头也觉着咬得自己有些疼，却是舍不得咬他了，两只蓝色的大眼睛紧巴巴地盯着他“主人，你咬着我的脖子，这样我就不会咬你了”

李鹤东看着傻丫头就笑了，啵地就亲了上去，与此同时胯下一用力，巨物顶着小穴就进去了，姑娘身下的小穴绞紧了李鹤东的器物。李鹤东感觉到了身下的小姑娘疼地颤颤巍巍的，身下的动作温柔了很多，也慢了好多，吻了许久，他才肯放开“十四，乖！放松点，太紧了”

“疼！这样好疼啊！主人快一点儿好不好”小丫头眼眶里的泪花儿打着转儿，努力克制着要咬人的生理冲动

“好！”声罢，他便将全部顶了进去，李鹤东只觉得被夹得不能动，将小姑娘一条腿扛在了肩上，掐着她的腰肢，一下下横冲直撞“啊～不要，唔——嗯嗯～啊——喵”

李鹤东听着小丫头一会说人话，一会小猫叫，噗呲笑了，他猛地顶如最深处，抽插，不断的抽插，每一下都仿佛用尽了全身的力气。身下的小丫头哪里招架的住，只觉得要被撞散架了只是喵喵地叫着，勾人魂魄。

身下酸胀的感觉让小丫头慌乱极了，被李鹤东压在身下起不来，却拼命地想要坐起来，主人……主人……不行…啊呜…别…”李鹤东搂着姑娘，姑娘被撞的一上一下的，胸前的软肉也跟着跳动，姑娘不自觉的夹紧，李鹤东被你夹地舒服的不行“怎么不行啊？”

不知道这样过了多久小丫头只觉得李鹤东的频率愈发地快，愈发地狠，一下下击打着自己的G点，小丫头觉着李鹤东有些颤抖，刚想要开口阻止，一股暖流就射到了内壁。小丫头只觉得浑身的毛都要竖起来了，累得说不出一句完整的话来

被李鹤东操地怀疑猫生的小丫头躺在床上一根汗毛都不想动，李鹤东却还是精力满满，准备开始下一轮进攻，被撞地一晃一晃的小丫头说着支离破碎的话“主——人——别——射——进——来——会——怀——宝——宝——的，不——可——以～啊，不要，呃，唔～”

“有了就生下来，生一窝小猫咪，那多好啊”

十四发誓，以后再也不变成人形了！太遭罪了！

某日，谢金看到李鹤东脖子上都是牙印还有爪印“东子，你和你家猫打架啦？这得多大仇啊？”

“哪来的仇？我们好着呢”李鹤东红着脸默默白了谢金一眼  



End file.
